Flaris
'' ' Flaris' is the continent where players begins their adventure. Starting as a Vagrant in a town called Flarine , a town that has small houses and vendors selling low-level items which players use before they get their first job change, after which most players move on to Saint Morning to continue the next chapter of their adventure. The Mercenary master and the Assist master are located in Flarine, as well as Martyinc and Gergantes.'' Their National Motto is "To new beginnings", ''their National Anthem is ''"Ode to the Sea". History The Past Before the humans, or even the Dwarpets came to Flaris, there was another ethnic known as the Caoin 's, which in the Madrigalian language meant to weep, This is where the River of Weeping came to be. The Caoin's were a spiritual kind of people, they believed that everything from the rocks, to the trees, to the sky had it's own spirit and should be treated with dignity and respect. Proof of their existence can be found within Mars Mines, before being a mine for clay goods, they were a sort of shelter from the monsters that resided outside. The only sort of monster that ever existed within the mines beforehand was the Serus Uriel. She was believed to be some sort of Demonic Goddess, and could be found in the deepest area of the cavern. In front of her chamber they carved her likeness in stone and presented it as a gift in hopes to keep her content. To ensure peace among the people from her wrath, they also gave her live sacrifices to keep her calm. This lasted for a great number of years, until the Caoin's were virtually wiped out by the Serus Uriel's offspring. Today, they serve as guardians. There are only six survivors left of that lost civilization here in Madrigal. Not sure who they are? Think carefully and you just might. Three guard the ancient monsters that were locked away by their ancestors eons ago, to make certain that they never escape. One guards the menace Clockworks. One can be found in the depths of Ivillis Dungeon guarding Ivillis Leanes and the last his been recently seen in the bowels of Volkane Dungeon guarding an unknown menace. Long after the Caoin's were wiped off Madrigal, Dwarpets and humans alike came to live in Flaris, oblivious of it's ancient history. A small colony known as Flarine was built way south, where friendly monsters known as aibatts resided. Present Day Flarine still maintained it's village like appearance for many years. It came to be known as the the City of New Beginnings after it's popular motto "To New Beginnings" when people from all over world began appearing in search of a simple place to test their skills as well as learn them. The ancient underground chambers that were left behind by the Caoin's became a perfect place for large war battles among warriors. This became known as the Guild Siege, a place where novices and an professionals come together as one. Flaris will be the first continent that you will be able to visit in Madrigal. It's rural landscape is perfect for folks seeking training for adventure. It is located in the center of the map and borders Saint Morning and Darkon. Quests * Hunt of the Mighty Beasts * Find the Thief * The Riddle * Trolololol NPCs Outside Flarine Town *Ancimys *Ata *Buff Pang *(Billposter Wise-man) Domek *(Blade Wise-man) Guabrill *(Collecting Manager) Collins *Dr. Estly *(Dradpet Manager) Himadel *(Dradpet Manager) Gornus *(Dradpet Manager) Kanane *(Elementor Wise-man) Cuzrill *Hachal *(High-Dwarpet) Goripeg *(High-Dwarpet) Hastan *(High-Dwarpet) Langdrong *(High-Dwarpet) Tucani *(Knight Wise-man) Hormes *Kurmin *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Noier *Priest of Confession *(Psykeeper Wise-man) Cuarine *(Ringmaster Wise-man) Clamb *Ryupang *(Sage) Radion *(Sage) Radyon *(Sage) Kimel *Segho Flarine North *Buff Pang *(Guild Siege Manager) Frankie *(Monster Clash Manager) Donaris *(FFA Siege) Amos *(Colosseum Manager) Anny *Hair Designer *Makeup Artist *(Assist Master) Maki *(Mercenary Master) Andy *(Red Chip Merchant) Gergantes *(Red Chip Merchant) Wafor *(Model Changer) Jeff *Forsaken Tower Manager *Player Event Manager Central Flarine * (Arena Manager) Lay * (Guild House Manager) Bertha * (General) Lui * Pet Tamer * (PvP Games) Romina * (Housing Specialist) Charlie * (Station) Dior * (Historian) Martinyc * Buff Pang * Is * Ismeralda * Isruel * Mayor of Flarine * Post Box * (Public Office) Julia * Julia's Bodyguard * Public Official of Flarine * (Fashion Composer) Nerupha * (Jewel Manager) Peach * (Shield) Boboko * (Shield2) Luda * (Upgrade Specialist) BoBoChan * (Weapon) Boboku Flarine East * (Assist Instructor) Kidmen * (Assist Drillmaster) Elic * Card Master * Eoner * Ghalade * (Model Viewer) Ispim * (Food) Losha * SsotTta * Loyah * (Magic) Marche * (Mercenary Drillmaster) Mustang * (Mercenary Instructor) Hyuit * Phoho * (Quest Office) Mikyel * Rudvihil * SsotTta * Teshar * Tomba Masquerpets Flaris Masquerpets *Aibatt Family *Babari *Bang Family *Burudeng Family *Chaner *Demian Family *Doridoma Family *Fefern Family *Gangard *Hadeseor *Lawolf Family *Mothbee Family *Mushpang Family *Nyangnyang Family *Peakyturtle Family *Pukepuke Family *Rockepeller Family Mars Mine Masquerpets *Mutant Fefern Family *Mutant Nyangnyang Family *Mutant Bang Family *Vice Veduque *Worm Veduque (Boss) *Serus Uriel (Boss) Features *Guild Siege, FFA Siege, Colosseum, Monster Clash is located here *Mars Mine is located north of Flaris Town *The Mercenary , Assist , Acrobat and Magician drillmasters can be found here Ways of Access *Using Teleporter (Z) *Flying Credits *flyff.wikia.com